


Shopping

by fumate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BL, M/M, Slash, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahan pangan habis. Pertengkaran bodoh demi sebuah es krim. Tolong buatkan catatan untuk Lovino: berbelanja bersama Arthur bukanlah ide bagus. [EngMano. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya
> 
> Shopping © UltimateFujo
> 
> Warning: Slash, Crack pair, Absurd, Sailor's mouth, OOC maybe, Typos, Etc etc.
> 
> Don't like don't read plz

Lovino mengerang.

Lemari esnya kosong. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Tidak ada pasta. Tidak ada tomat. Tidak ada keju. Bahkan tidak ada kentang yang biasa dikirimkan Feliciano sebagai ganti kerusakan yang sering ia buat. Hampa. Kosong begitu saja seperti bungkus makanan ringan.

Dengan langkah disentak-sentak, alis menukik serta mata menyipit, lelaki italia itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Berniat mengguncang tubuh lelaki lain yang tinggal serumah dengannya –menumpang hidup, menurut lelaki itu-.

Tapi ketika pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu  _mahoni_  itu disentak dengan keras, Lovino tak mendapati apapun kecuali keheningan. Sosok berambut pirang yang seharusnya ada di sana, bergelung di dalam selimut dengan helai-helai tipis menjuntai keluar sudah menghilang. Ranjang yang ia tempati sudah tertata rapi, menunjukkan bahwa sang empunya sudah pergi.

Geraman kesal bercampur frustasi melolong keluar dari mulutnya. Mentari pagi baru bersinar dan  _mood_ nya sudah kacau. Terima kasih kepada kulkas juga si pirang yang tak kalah menyebalkan. Lovino akan membunuhnya malam ini.

"Lovi?"

Ah, suara itu. Puji Tuhan, sekarang orang ini bisa mati. Lovino menoleh dengan dramatis, diiringi tatapan mematikan serta aura berwarna ungu kelam.

"Arthur….." desisnya berbahaya.

Arthur, pemuda Britania itu hanya mengerutkan kening. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba guntur menggelegar di angkasa padahal tak satupun awan hitam menaungi langit. Cuaca terlihat normal dan tidak seharusnya ada petir.

"… Kau menghabiskan stok makanan **ku**  ya?" lanjut Lovino, dengan penekanan pada kata '-ku'. Menegaskan bahwa semua makanan di sana adalah miliknya seorang.

Arthur mengangkat bahu. Rambutnya yang basah meneteskan air, beberapa membuat aliran baru di wajah porselennya.

"Hm, sepertinya iya," jawab pemuda itu. "Kemarin 'kan dapur kebakaran"

Sang Italia melebarkan matanya. Astaga, bocah ini. Terkutuklah alis tebalnya. Terkutuklah tongkat saktinya. Terkutuklah Arthur dan sanak keluarganya.

Dia sudah menghabiskan semua stok bahan makanan- dan dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa dapur, yang kemarin hampir terbakar habis, adalah  **ulahnya**?

"KAU MENGHABISKAN SELURUH BAHAN MAKANAN DAN HAMPIR MEMBAKAR SELURUH RUMAH DEMI PERCOBAAN MEMASAKMU ITU?!" jeritan itu kemudian pecah. Membahana. Menggetarkan dunia. Burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon cemara dekat rumah mereka seketika terbang menjauh, menghindari resiko buta pendengaran yang bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja.

Rambut Arthur kering seketika. Tetesan air yang tadi melekat padanya dengan erat menguap entah kemana.

"Ehh, iya. 'Kan-"

"DEMI SELURUH KENTANG BUSUK YANG PERNAH LUDWIG BERIKAN! KAU INI BEGO ATAU BAGAIMANA, ARTHUR-KIRKLAND-SI-TUAN-ALIS-TEBAL?!"

Arthur mengusap telinganya, menggerutu pelan.

"Yah, setidaknya aku mencoba-"

"APA?! MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU PERLAHAN-LAHAN DENGAN MEMBUANG PASOKAN HIDUP DAN MENJEJALKAN SCONE ANEH TAK BERCITA RASAMU ITU?!"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" lalu Lovino bungkam. Arthur itu mantan bajak laut, jadi bagaimanapun dia tetap takut kalau kalau si British satu itu mulai mengamuk. Toh, dari awal hubungan ini dimulai, Lovino memang punya ketakutan aneh terhadap representasi Britania Raya itu.

Hening merayap beberapa saat.

Arthur berdeham. "Maaf deh. Kau 'kan tahu aku memang hobi memasak, yahh walaupun masakanku tak begitu enak. Soal makanan, kau mau kubelikan-"

"Aku tidak suka  _junk food_ " sela Lovino cepat. Intonasinya tak begitu kasar seperti sebelumnya, mengingat pemuda berambut coklat itu masih mengantisipasi kemurkaan sang kakek sihir.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Untuk mengisi kembali kulkas, mungkin kita bisa membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada tugas hari ini" Lovino menatap murung lelaki di hadapannya. Ada kilatan licik berpendar di manik itu- Arthur bersumpah ia melihatnya tadi.

"Bukan  _kita_ , tapi  _kau_  yang akan membelinya. Aku hanya akan mengambil tanpa mengurus pembayaran"

Arthur mendesah pelan.

"Terserah deh"

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian, Lovino menyesal. Seharusnya ia meminta kartu kredit Arthur saja daripada mengajaknya ikut serta.

Pasalnya, lelaki itu tak lebih dari sebuah beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Lovino tak leluasa memilih bahan pangan terbaik. Ia tak mampu merayu para gadis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, karena setiap kali ia mendekati seseorang, Arthur akan memberinya tatapan maut. Yang mana Lovino artikan sebagai kau-sentuh-dia-kuhancurkan-rumahmu.

Oh, jangan lupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang Arthur lontarkan.

"Kau mau masak apa?"

"Fetuccini"

"Kenapa kau beli jamur?"

"Karena pasta butuh jamur terbaik"

"Kenapa kau beli  _peanut butter_?"

"Untuk persediaan,  _peasant_ "

"Kenapa-"

"Kenapa kau tidak diam dan cukur saja alis bodohmu itu?"

Berhasil. Arthur terdiam.

Dalam hati Lovino merutuk. Lelaki eropa itu jarang sekali bertingkah cerewet mengenai hal sepele seperti ini. Harus ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan semua ini. Antara kepala Arthur terbentur, atau sihirnya gagal. Atau kemungkinan lain yang tak mau Lovino ambil pusing tapi terus menerus muncul di benaknya.

Cih.

Setelah puas berbelanja dengan Arthur yang terus membuntuti, Lovino beranjak ke kasir. Ia mengantri dengan tidak sabar, terus memprotes tentang betapa memuakkannya pelayanan ini, betapa mahalnya harga-harga barang yang tak begitu bagus juga betapa lambatnya antrian ini bergerak. Lebih lambat dari seekor anakonda yang baru saja memangsa 2 ekor bison terbang.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam sebelum giliran personifikasi Italia Selatan itu tiba. Akhirnya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan segala bahan pangan yang ia pilah sejeli mungkin. Arthur berdiri di sana, mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, menimbang-nimbang lagi.

Kau tidak akan mau mendengar cerita selanjutnya. Yang pasti, Arthur menolak memberikan kartunya, lalu Lovino berteriak padanya dan kemudian terjadilah perang suara di toko itu, dengan pengunjung lain sebagai penonton.

Yah, semacam itulah.

Lupakan. Mari beralih ke kondisi sekarang.

Lovino, yang masih kesal, menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah kuat-kuat. Berjalan cepat dengan marah. Sementara Arthur yang tak kalah kesal hanya mendengus di belakang. Uangnya ludes.

Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah korner es krim. Arthur yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya tercekat, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia jelas butuh sesuatu untuk memulihkannya.

Diam-diam lelaki itu melangkah. Merayap dalam keheningan, berusaha tak menarik perhatian si pemuda berambut coklat, sekecil apapun itu.

Maka ketika akhirnya ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari sana, Arthur segera berlari kecil. Berhasil. Dia tidak perlu membelikan Lovino es-

"Mencoba berbuat licik,  _bastard_?"

Oh, sial.

Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu itu Lovino, berdiri di sana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, tak lupa dengan kantung-kantung berisi bahan pangan berjejer di belakang dengan rapi. Arthur sudah terlalu hafal hampir semua hal tentang Vargas paling tua itu.

" _Bloody git_. Aku hanya membawa satu dompet sementara uangnya hanya cukup untuk satu es krim. Kerongkonganku kering dan butuh penyegar. Terakhir kali aku lupa membeli makanan untukmu, kau menangis  _git_ " Lovino membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, merona.

"Heh,  _idiota_. A-aku sedang menonton drama. Feliciano juga menangis kok" elaknya.

"Aku lupa kalau kalian berdua memang sentimental"

"Diam sajalah" cerca Lovino pada akhirnya. "Pokoknya aku mau es krim juga, yang rasa  _Almond Fudge_ , atau  _Daiquiri Ice_  juga boleh" Arthur menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tapi aku mau yang rasa  _Mint Chocolate Chip_ "

"Aku tidak bertanya kau mau apa,  _bastard_. Yang penting belikan saja aku satu" Lovino berujar seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang masih kosong. Menghindari padatnya antrian.  _Haircurl_ -nya berdansa bersama angin.

"Uangku tidak cukup membeli dua es krim. Kau dengar tidak sih,  _wanker_ "

"Hanya dua es krim pun tidak cukup?" kali ini rasa heran mendominasi warna suara sang  _Italian_. Keningnya berkerut.

" _Nope_ "

"Ya sudah. Beli saja  _Almond Fudge_  ukuran besar. Nanti kita bagi dua"

"Aku mau  _Mint Chocolate Chip_ , bukan  _Almond Fudge_ "

"Kau kira aku mau  _Mint Chocolate_  bodoh itu?"

"Yang pertama mau beli es krim siapa,  _git_?"

" _Bastard_. Terserah lah" Vargas tertua itu menghela nafas kesal. Lebih baik mengalah dibanding memulai perdebatan baru. Orang-orang tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan mereka berdua.

Arthur menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sebentar ke personifikasi Italia Selatan itu. Perilaku yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan titel  _Absolutely Invisible British Gentleman_  yang kerap kali ia banggakan.

Antrian berjalan cepat hingga giliran lelaki berambut berantakan itu tiba. Ada dua orang di korner itu- satu pelayan dan satu kasir. Dua-duanya wanita dengan wajah sangat mirip satu sama lain –Arthur mengasumsikannya kembar-.

"Pesan apa tuan?"

" _Mint Chocolate Chips_ satu" jawab Arthur kalem, lalu berpindah ke sisi sebelah. Tangannya merogoh saku, mencari dompet kulit kesayangan. Sang kasir membacakan total biaya, tapi Arthur tak mendengarnya karena terlalu kaget.  _Shock_.

Dompetnya tidak ada.

Raib.

' _Bloody hell_ ,  _jangan di saat seperti ini_ ' gerutu Arthur panik. Harga dirinya tengah dipertaruhkan hanya untuk sebuah es krim.

Sebuah es krim.

"Tuan, ini es krimnya. Harganya jadi-"

"Ya. Ya. Tunggu sebentar" setelah itu semuanya menjadi hening bagi lelaki itu. Ia terlalu fokus pada kepanikan yang membumbung hingga melupakan sesak antrian. Bahkan suara jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tak lagi terdengar olehnya.

Arthur meraba kantung celana bagian belakang, barangkali ada di sana. Tapi nihil. Kaus kaki. Cek. Tidak ada. Sepatu. Cek. Tidak ada. Kantong baju. Cek. Tidak ada.

Uang dan dompetnya benar-benar menghilang.

Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Dengan lesu Arthur menaikkan pandangannya, bersiap-siap menerima tawa geli dari para pengunjung –mungkin juga dari staff korner itu-.

Tapi yang ia dapati adalah es krim biru muda, tepat di depan matanya.

Arthur menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak. Lovino tampak menjulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Arthur, sementara tangan lainnya memegang es krim berwarna coklat –Almond-. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti jengah walau semburat tipis berwarna merah jambu masih menghias pipinya samar-samar.

"Apa-"

"Kehilangan dompetmu lagi,  _bastard_? Ini, kubelikan satu untukmu" ujar Lovino, memutar matanya bosan. Arthur memang benar-benar raja kehilangan.

Ada jeda sebentar pada obrolan mereka, membiarkan semilir angin bertiup pelan.

"…..A-ah, ya.  _Thanks_ , Love" tangannya bergerak meraih es krim  _Mint Chocolate Chips_ yang tadi begitu ia inginkan. Bibirnya melengkung tanpa sadar, mengulum sebuah senyum. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Lovino berdecak. Ia tak tersenyum sedikitpun, malah berjalan ke depan, menghampiri belanjaan mereka sebelum meraihnya.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Tapi jauh, jauh di relung hatinya, Lovino tersenyum.

Ada rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Fuhh, akhirnya jadi :3 Kangen sama EngMano huhu /g
> 
> England itu tsundere kan ya, tapi kalo headcanon saya seme England ga bakal se-tsundere uke England :3 Jadi ya, maaf buat oocnya :
> 
> Oh, tadi saya buka hetawiki dan nemu kalo Iggy itu... raja kehilangan xD Pas liatnya langsung pengen dimasukin ke ff ini x3
> 
> Akhir kata, maafkan saya atas ff amburegul ini. Maaf sekali kalo akhirnya cuma nyampah u.u Review akan sangat diapresiasi, untuk membantu kepenulisan/? saya kedepannya. Dan ya, EngMano dan FrUS butuh lebih banyak cinta, jadi mari bersama-sama lestarikan kopel langka ini 'w')9


End file.
